


Diversions

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Running, Short One Shot, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You don’t know when to quit, do you?”





	Diversions

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Miko couldn't help but grin at the sight of Miki running around the tracks once again, tilting her head to get a better look at her.

Miki ran right past her just before slowing down her stride, leaning over to catch her breath. Huffing and puffing, she looked up at Miko and couldn't help but smile back. "I could say the same about you."

"Maybe it's because you've always been at the top of your game. Someone ought to beat you to it." Miko replied before looking down at her stopwatch. "You made it at 22 seconds – not bad."

Miki sighed, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Ugh, figures. I should at least make it to 20 seconds so I can beat my record. You think you can help with that?"

Miko stared at the other girl for a few minutes before sighing, shaking her head. "What do you think I've been doing all this time?"

Miki shrugged before leaning into Miko with a small smile and a reassuring glint in her eyes. "I dunno, but it does help having you here."

Miko blinked before smiling back at her, cheeks flushing pink. "Well, I do try my best."


End file.
